Kevin's Mutations
Kevin's mutations are caused by Kevin's power of absorbing energy, and absorbing energy from Ben's aliens and from the Omnitrix/ultimatrix itself. The result of this was a mutation consisting of a conglomeration of all of Ben's aliens. Original series At first, in the original series, Kevin simply absorbed power from one alien at time, earning the abilities of those aliens. Later when he and Ben were fighting, Ben walked away causing Kevin to get angry and turn into a mutation creatures of the Omnitrix. Kevin was quite powerful in this form, but only had, or showed, the abilities of the aliens most obvious in his of all ten of Ben's aliens. While, as Vilgax put it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam ofform of the creatures of the Omnitrix and they weren't as strong as Ben's pure versions. However, he is capable of mixing the abilities to his advantage, such as using Heatblast's flames and Stinkfly's goo to form an explosive attack, which was Ben's idea. Kevin also proved strong enough to hold his own against Vilgax in a fight, which Ben was incapable of. Kevin dubbed himself, in this form, Kevin 11 (which was both the title of his debut episode and his actual name, Kevin E. Levin). After years in the Null Void, his human DNA overwrote the alien DNA, causing Kevin to lose this form in the Alien Force timeline but in the Ben 10,000 timeline he'd keep absorbing alien DNA, becoming Kevin 11,000, who is most likely non-cannon. In the Ultimate Alien episode, ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed how Kevin changed back to normal from this mutation. When he becomes a prisoner after being trapped in the Null Void, he was met by another prisoner named kwarrel, who Kevin soon came to help for. kwarrel taught Kevin how to control his anger and powers. Soon enough, Kevin becomes sane again, and returns to his human form. He learns how to absorb solid material which he does in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. During a riot, Kevin and kwarrel tried to escape with a tunnel kwarrel was digging for years. Unfortunately, they were caught by a guard who would later become Kevin's enemy, Morgg. Morgg killed Quarrel while Kevin ran away. In that same episode, Kevin tried to kill Morgg for killing kwarrel. Appearance: *Four Arms' frame, arm count, left eyes, legs, head, and torso *Heatblast's upper left arm *Stinkfly's wings *Upgrade's upper back *Diamondhead's upper right arm *Ghostfreak's track *Grey Matter's right eye *Wildmutt's lower arms *Ripjaws' lure and teeth *XLR8's tail Abilities: *Four Arms: Super strength *Heatblast: Fire blasts *Stinkfly: Flight, Slime spit *Diamondhead: Shapeshifting arm, Crystal shards, Invurnerability *Wildmutt: Sense of smell *Ripjaws: Breathing underwater, Steel-bending jaws *XLR8: Super speed Alien Force In Vengeance of Vilgax, while Ben was trying to hack the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix overloaded. Kevin tried to help Ben by trying to override the system, but instead he got blasted by the feedback that the Omnitrix created. He turned into a mutation of every solid material he had ever absorbed. In Trade-Off, Kevin teamed up with Darkstar to turn back to normal. He succeeds but lost his powers, making him least useful to the team. Gwen finds out what he did and goes after Darkstar. Darkstar then absorbs all of her power, and Kevin realizes the only way to save her is to stop Darkstar. After the fight with Darkstar, he got his ugly mutation back (so did Darkstar), and Gwen was saved. In Time Heals, Gwen tried to turn him back to normal by going back in time and stopping the disaster, but later learned that it had to happen after Charmcaster made Kevin a rock slave. He turned back to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 when the Omnitrix is destroyed in battle. According to Max, the Omnitrix kept him in that form. Ultimate Alien In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celstialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. He is very powerful in this form, and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor very quickly and draining him of his powers. However, Kevin's personality has become even worse than it was in the original series. Still, there may be hope for him as he was willing to accept younger Ben's comments unlike when they were kids. This form doesn't seem to have the same set-back as the first mutation, 1/10 of the alien's powers, as he was able to use Big Chill's intangibility without a problem, which doesn't seem possible if it was only supposed to be 1/10 as powerful. Appearance: * Four Arms' torso, arm count, back and legs * Jetray's right foot, half of his face, upper back, right eyebrow, eyes, and mouth * Diamondhead's upper right arm (with Brainstorm's claw) * Spidermonkey's lower right arm * A blue hooded cloak that becomes Big Chill's wings and antennae * Swampfire's upper left arm * Half of Ultimate Humungousaur's face * Lodestar's left shoulder spike * Humungousaur's chest, tail and lower jaw(red) * Chromastone's crystals on his right shoulder * Two of Brainstorm's legs in place of a lower left arm and right claw(with Diamondhead's skin) * Rath's left claw, left foot(red), and aggresion(partially) Abilities: * Kevin: Power absorption * Swampfire: Fire blasts * Humongousaur: Super strength * Ultimate Humungousaur: Super durability * Big Chill: Flight, Intangibility * Chromastone: Light beams * Brainstorm: Electric blasts, Forcefields * Jetray: Eye blasts * Goop: Liquification & Stretching * Rath: Wrist claw * Diamondhead: Shapeshifting arm, Crystal shards * Water Hazard: Water blasts * NRG: Heated laser * AmpFibian: Levitation Although Kevin absorbed both the Ultimatrix and ''Agreggor's powers, he doesn't possess the physical traits of Echo Echo, Goop, Alien X, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Ghostfreak, Nanomech, Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Ripjaws, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Spidermonkey, or Ultimate Echo Echo despite them all being available as well. Possible future In the episode ''Ken 10, which takes place in one of the possible futures, Kevin escapes the Null Void with the help of his son Devlin and declares that during his time there, he absorbed the power of all other aliens trapped with him, becoming Kevin 11,000. His son Devlin has the ability to turn from human to a mutated form similar to Kevin's first at will. Appearance: *Heatblast's torso, right tentacle, legs, left wing(all colored black), head flame, and shoulder flame *Four Arms' body frame, feet and left arm *Ghostfreak-esque skull-like face *Wildmutt's lower arms *Upgrade-patterned tentacle jutting out of the left forearm, tipped with the pattern from XLR8's tail, black coloration on Heatblast parts *A Null Void Guardian's tentacles and Heatblast tentacle right arm *Stinkfly's wings *Diamondhead-based right wing *Benwolf's sonic howl Abilities: *Shifting from Kevin to Kevin to Kevin 11,000 *Flight *Shapeshifting arm *Sonic howl *Super strength Other Mutations Pyronite DNA Kevin is caused by this mutation with DNA Pyronites, when in the train tunnels of New York, Kevin wanted motor vehicle crash, a passenger train with one of money and keep the money, so Ben decides to stop in the form of Heatblast, Kevin throws up absorbing the DNA of Heatblast. The Mutation realizarce not finished leaving Kevin with a face different from Heatblast, only one of his arms was changed and also the middle of your chest. Tetramand DNA Kevin is caused by this mutation with DNA Tetramand when Kevin goes with his new powers Heatblas to the bridge where the gang lived bothered him, Ben and the others travel there to prevent this from doing something stupid, Ben comes before and Fourarms while Ben reaches kevin runs out of power, he pulled over Kevin absorbing Fourarms DNA. The Mutation realizarce not finished leaving Kevin with a face different from Fourarms, a human eye, Kevin's hair, above the 2 arms wide and nail, 4 additional human arms. Magic Monster Rock It is not known exactly when Kevin takes this form, this happens in this alternate episode Time Heals, it is believed Kevin absorbed one of the Monsters of Rock used by Chamcaster, this gave Charmcaster and Hex Kevin control, making Hacecinar beat Gwen and Ben in the form of Spidermonkey leaving him captive in a dungeon. This occurs in an alternate future, after the episode The Vengeance of Vilgax, Gwen change the future to prevent hacking of the Omnitrix and the mutation of Kevin, Gwen then arranges for it to be like before. Kevin change his appearance to skin of rock, purple eyes and diaphragm beings have it absorbed. Trivia *Kevin's mutations appear to be an Osmosian trait (which he inherited from his father Devin Levin) as the full Osmosian villain Aggregor is shown to be capable of absorbing & assimilating alien DNA which allows him to gain their abilities and causes a slight mutation (though nowhere as extreme as Kevin's). It is possible that Kevin's mutations are a result of this ability, however Kevin may be unable to control his mutations either due to inexperience and possibly due to him being only half-Osmosian (though Kevin 11,000 has shown the ability to retain certain alien abilites he has absorb while in human form, such as XLR8's super speed). *Kevin's alien mutations seem to have the frame of four arms (red, bulky, and four sets of arms). See also *Kevin Levin *Devlin Levin *Kevin 11,000 Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Osmosians Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Cleanup